List of Urusei Yatsura films
This is a list of films from the Urusei Yatsura anime series. Urusei Yatsura: Only You Japanese |dubbing_studio = Results Production & Post |director1 = Eric Tomosunas |director2 = Shannon Settlemyre |translation = Andrew Kim Keiko Kubota Michael Schlesinger |producer = Swirl Recording |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1983 }}Urusei Yatsura: Only You (うる星やつら オンリー・ユー Urusei Yatsura Onri Yu) is the first film based on the Urusei Yatsura series by Rumiko Takahashi. It was directed by Mamoru Oshii in his directorial debut, and animated by Studio Pierrot. It was released in Japan on February 11, 1983. It was dubbed and released in the United States by AnimEigo on October 21, 2003. Cast Additional Voices *Allison Beggar *Dale Brisson *Craig Dorsey *Christy Dunlap *Kevin Gilligan *Jeremy Griffin *Jason Grumpler *Brian Hudson *Belinda Keller *Anthony Lawson *Nicole Millikin *Adrian Monte *Steven Paul *Jamie Phelps *Cole Rassin *Steve Rassin *Amanda Richardson *Daisy Talley *Jerry Winsett Video Releases External Links *''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' at the Internet Movie Database Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer Japanese |dubbing_studio = Matlin Recording |director = Darin Jay Hallinan |translation = Mariko Nishiyama Shin Kurokawa Aki Tanaka |recorded = 1996 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1984 }}Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer (うる星やつら２　ビューティフル・ドリーマー Urusei Yatsura 2 Byūtifuru Dorīmā) is the second film based on the Urusei Yatsura series. It was directed by Mamoru Oshii, and animated by Studio Pierrot. It was released in Japan on February 11, 1984. It was dubbed and released in the United States by Central Park Media in 1996. Cast Video Releases External Links *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' at the Internet Movie Database Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love Japanese |dubbing_studio = Results Production & Post |director1 = Eric Tomosunas |director2 = Shannon Settlemyre |translation = Eriko Takai Shin Kurokawa |producer = Swirl Recording |recorded = 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1985 }}Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love (うる星やつら3 リメンバー・マイ・ラヴ Urusei Yatsura 3 Rimenbā Mai Ravu) is the third film based on the Urusei Yatsura series. It was directed by Kazuo Yamazaki, and animated by Studio Deen. It was released in Japan on January 26, 1985. It was dubbed and released in the United States by AnimEigo on September 7, 2004. Cast Additional Voices *Mark Jones - Young Ruu *Andy Sleet - Usagi the Rabbit Video Releases External Links *''Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love'' at the Internet Movie Database Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever Japanese |dubbing_studio = Results Production & Post |director1 = Eric Tomosunas |director2 = Shannon Settlemyre |translation = Shin Kurokawa Vincent Winiarski |producer = Swirl Recording |recorded = 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1986 }}Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever (うる星やつら4 ラム・ザ・フォーエバー Urusei Yatsura 4 Ramu za Fōebā) is the fourth film based on the Urusei Yatsura series. It was directed by Kazuo Yamazaki, and animated by Studio Deen. It was released in Japan on February 22, 1986. It was dubbed and released in the United States by AnimEigo on October 5, 2004. Cast Additional Voices *Kristen Foster *Justin Geer *Jeremy Griffin *Michael Langley *Anthony Lawson *Shaun O'Rourke *Eric Paisley *Jamie Phelps *Felicia Potts *Whitney Smith *Mike Waggett *Jerry Winsett *Margaret Woodfield Video Releases External Links *''Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever'' at the Internet Movie Database Urusei Yatsura 5: The Final Chapter Japanese |dubbing_studio = Results Production & Post |director = Shannon Settlemyre |producer = Swirl Recording |recorded = 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1988 }}Urusei Yatsura 5: The Final Chapter (うる星やつら 完結篇 Urusei Yatsura: Kanketsuhen) is the fifth film based on the Urusei Yatsura series. It was directed by Satoshi Dezaki, and animated by Magic Bus. It was released in Japan on February 6, 1988. It was dubbed and released in the United States by AnimEigo on December 12, 2004. Cast Additional Voices *Kristen Foster *Justin Geer *Amy Gorgen *Anthony Lawson *Shaun O'Rourke *Scott Whiteside Video Releases External Links *''Urusei Yatsura 5: The Final Chapter'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Urusei Yatsura 5: The Final Chapter'' at the Internet Movie Database Urusei Yatsura 6: Always My Darling Japanese |dubbing_studio = Results Production & Post |director = Shannon Settlemyre |producer = Swirl Recording |recorded = 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1991 }}Urusei Yatsura 6: Always My Darling (うる星やつら いつだってマイ・ダーリン Urusei Yatsura Itsudatte Mai Dārin) is the sixth and final film based on the Urusei Yatsura series. It was directed by Katsuhisa Yamada, and animated by Madhouse. It was released in Japan on August 18, 1991. It was dubbed and released in the United States by AnimEigo on January 11, 2005. Cast Additional Voices *Braeden Avery *Kristen Foster *Jeremy Griffin *Jonathon Guggenheim *Colin Hackman *Chris Hill *Jason Huggins *Michael Langley *DJ Naylor *Shaun O'Rourke *Eric Paisley *Jamie Phelps *Mike Waggett Video Releases External Links *''Urusei Yatsura 6: Always My Darling'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Urusei Yatsura 6: Always My Darling'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Films Category:Lists Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio Pierrot Category:Studio Deen Category:Madhouse Category:Anime Films from the 1980's Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Central Park Media Category:AnimEigo Category:Discotek Media